nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pentagon Thief
{{Quote|Warning. Breach detected on level three. Initiating security protocol 115.|Female announcer at the start of a Overview The Pentagon Thief appears somewhat as a "mad scientist" covered in a red aura of numbers. It is capable of teleporting onto the map on certain rounds, and will attempt to steal players' weapons. It can only be seen by the player it is targeting, until all players have been targeted or lost a weapon. Multiple things can happen depending on the circumstances on its death: Killed before stealing any weapons If the Thief is killed before it steals any player's weapon, it then drops a Max Ammo power up and an exclusive power up called "Bonfire Sale" . The Mystery Box is then spawned in all of its spawn locations on the map and its price is reduced to 10 points. and the panic room with the Pack-a-Punch Machine is opened. The machine costs only 1000 points to use. All Teleporters lead to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The Pentagon Thief has a large amount of health. Some of the best ways to kill him are the Pack a Punched Porter's X2 Ray Gun, L115 Isolator, Winter's Fury, or D115 Disassembler, and M72 ANARCHY. Killed after stealing any weapons If it is killed after stealing a player's weapon, it drops a Max Ammo Power-Up and gives players their stolen weapons back as well as leaving a Fire Sale power up where it died. Not Killed If it is not killed, the Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If it steals a weapon, the player whose weapon has been robbed is teleported to the science laboratories. Trivia *When he first spawns in a round, he walks slowly, and suddenly accelerates once he sees the player or is attacked. *The Thief's body is covered in equations and images, including the Eye of the Providence. These are similar, if not the same as Clarke's notes. *Note that no thief rounds occur unless the player activates the teleporter system/power. *The red glow emitted by the thief is made up of the same code as in the single player campaign. *If you only have one weapon and the thief happens to steal it, you will be left with no weapons to use other than your knife. *Even when you can't see the Thief's body, he will still appear as a red blur or numbers, it can still be shot at and damaged despite this. *If you kill the Thief using an Insta-Kill power-up, he will only drop a Max Ammo regardless of whether he should have dropped a Fire Sale or Bonfire Sale. *If you try to kill the Thief with a trap the Thief has a very low chance of running into it. He will just go on the opposite side of the trap to avoid getting hit most of the time. *It has been confirmed by the Zombie Chronicles Timeline Poster that the Thief is in fact Yuri Zavoyski. Category:Enemies Category:Zombie Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Characters